Gods Daughter
by Bowsbeforebros23
Summary: Gods daughter, Bella swan can see dead people. When she moves to forks to be with Charlie she might fall in love with two of the undead.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: 1st story really scared what yall will think!

BPOV

* * *

First off God is my real father. Ever hear of the virgin Mary? Well its sort of like that. Charlie thinks he's my dad but Renee thinks that at too. Anyway, since god is my farther, i have powers.

I see dead people.

I can hear them and see them. I talk to them all the time.

I remember when I found out about it all.

begin flashback

today i don't feel right, i feel funny. I keep on seeing Nana.

Thats weird because nana passed away when i was 6. Pop is there with her but i never cared for him he abused nana. He died too. There's other people hear and they are see through, but some have red eyes and they look mean.

Thats when i see him. A man with a brown beard, looks really nice comes up to me.

"Isabella Swan?" He said.

"That's me! Who's asking?" Im showing some sass that my mom has.

"My name is Jesus, your brother. Your dad isn't your your real father, but we can't tell him that. Did you know that you are a very special little girl?"

"My mommy calls me special all the time!" I giggled

"Well did you see your nana and pop earlier?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Can I talk to them i miss nana!"

"After we talk you can but you need to know something really important. can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"yes sir."

"The see through people are ghost they are dead. But only you can see them. The ones with red eyes are really bad. If they get close to someone who isn't see through you need to try to stop them, okay?"

"Ok."

"We'll Bella, i need to go."

i panic. "Will you visit me soon?"

"Yes, I love you. Take care of your family for me ok?" I nodded and he vanished.

End flashback.

Im going to Forks to visit Charlie. You wouldn't beleive all the ghost in my plane, all sad!

Since my brothers visit I've been having more powers. I can feel the emotions off dead. a mental and physical shield. If i concentrate hard enough i can even fly! It's cool!

When i pass the 'Forks Welcomes You!' Sign im overpowered with evil, and depressed emotions!

We get to Charlie's house and i lie and i say im sleepy and that im going to bed. all these neeon motions are giving me a headache.

then he tells me i have school tomorrow.

-next day-

I drive to school in the truck Charlie got me. Old but drivable.

The first day goes by fast. Everybody talks to me and are really nice. Next i go to lunch.

I sit alone at a table a thirds girl named Jessica sits my me. We talk for a while and then the doors open and what looks like a two models walk through.

"who are they?" I ask Jessica. The blond stares at me for a second.

"the Cullens. Those two are Rosalie and Emmett. The one tiny girl behind them is Alice. Shes with Jasper she should be here in a minute. And then there's Edward the single one..."

She starts rambling and two of the most beautiful people walk through the door. One with reddish brown messy hair and the other with blond longer hair.

They both make contact with me. Then all the sudden i feel there emotions.

I can only feel the emotion of the dead.

"Bella!" Jessica snaps. I didnt realize i was staring. "Jasper and Edward are staring at you."

"really didnt notice." I lied.

"didnt notice! C'mon bella!"

the bell rings and i walk by the Cullen's and hear, "what do you mean you can't read her mind," and "jasper stop staring!" And "shes my caller iI have to get out of here!"

**a/n tell me what yall think!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n hope yall enjoy!

BPOV

what does that mean? I cant read her mind? Maybe Jesus will know ill talk to him on the way home.

next biology.

when i walk in Jasper's there. I try not to stare and ask mr. Cole were to sit.

"Oh you can sit by Jasper Cullen."

Great.

He stares at me again like he knows something i dont.

"Hi. Im Jasper Witlock."

"I thought Mr. Cole said Cullen?"

"before my parents died i was Witlock and i changed it but i prefer Witlock."

"it sutes you better and im Bella Swan." Did i say the first part out loud?

"I know the whole school is talking about the new famous Bella Swan." we laughed.

class started and it was back to just staring.

When i get home i go to my room. "Jesus." He appeared.

"yes sister?" He asked.

"at school i met people who seem to be dead buthere're not. i know there not human, what are they?"

"Vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Wow im getting slot of reviews! Please fav. Or review! Im going to try to get alot of chapters done today because tomorrow i have cheer practice.? Thank you all! **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

"vampire?" I didn't know were real.

"Yes, what are there last names?" He asked avoiding eye contact.

"Cullen's" his eyes lit up.

"The Cullen's are the best clan out there they don't eat people that eat animals. They are all really close, and strong. They have powers too! Alice sees the future, Edward reads minds and is faster, and Jasper can tell people's emotions." I smile at Jasper's name.

"can i go visit them and tell them about me because they keep there secret so they could keep mine. Ill finally have someone to talk to about my powers!"

"Hey!" he laughed.

"C'mon if i told any other normal human about being able to talk to you they would think I'm crazy!"

"Fine ill lead you to the Cullen's house ill carry you." I nodded.

When we finally get there J said "put your shield up so they wont hear or smell you." I did so and knocked at the door.

Jasper opened the door and jumped when he saw me. "I know what you guys are. But i won't tell anybody i have a secret too!" At that point Dr. Cullen showed up at the door.

"Come and sit down and explain what we are to us." I nodded. Challenge accepted.

"Ok." I sat down and a everyone was there even one i didn't see and I'm thinking is Mrs. Cullen.

"Yall are vampires. And I didn't figure it out alone and thats were my secret comes in." Carlisle was dumbfounded, jasper doing the usual staring at me. Edward wasn't there.

"ok whats your secret?" Carlisle asked.

"do y'all know the Virgin Mary. Well Charlie isn't my real dad. God is. Jesus is my brother, and i have powers like he did but my powers are more vivid. I see dead people, i talk to them too. I have a mental and physical shield that's why y'all cant smell me. And I can fly a little." At that point Jasper stood up. I looked a at him.

"how do we know your not just crazy?" I got mad at Jasper's question.

"Jasper, you are like me, we Know peoples emotions, Alice you see the future and, Edward you read minds and is the fastest!"

"ok so your not crazy but know do you know all this stuff?" jasper asked.

"Jesus talks to me alot and tells me stuff. He can let me talk to your old family members... Like Esme do you wanna talk to your baby he can talk to yoright rough me" Esme looked at Carlisle and looked so broken and nodded.

"Thomas is stepping forward and he's crying" i told Esme she all but got up and sat my me.

"Baby i miss you so much I'm sorry you passed before me..." She kept talking to he baby and there conversation was long... An hour later most people left it was Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper talking to me about my powers. "It's time for me to gohome but i really enjoyed visiting y'all!" I said.

"You can sit by us at lunch and come back here tomorrow if you want." Jasper told me.

"ok i really don't wanna go home but charlie will freak if im not there, do you wanna come to my room when Charlie goes to sleep i never have anybody besides my brother to talk about all of my powers." I asked jasper.

"Ok. Ill come over later." He hugged me. "Bye Bella."

"bye guys." I told everybody.

**a/n i hope yall like the chapter! It took me all morning!**


	4. Chapter 4

When i get home i get dinner started. We will be eating fish... Again. Charlie likes to fish a lot! We need one other freezer!

I hear the door open. "Bells is that you?"

"Who else?" I asked.

after dinner i go to my room and Jasper's already in there

"Hey, im going to take a quick shower real quick." I said.

"ok." I go to take a shower, and when I get out Jasper's in the same position I left him in.

"Ok why are you so early?" I ask him.

"Alice is mad at me. I've been staring at you, trying to figure you out." He says.

"Figure what out, ill tell you anything you wanna know."

"Have you ever talked to god?"

"Yes, once i didn't believe Jesus. I was seven and i thought i was going crazy. Jesus brought him and i talked to him. I asked alot of questions." I say.

"What did you have to ask?" Jasper asked.

"I read a lot of the bible and it said the Holy Spirit impregnated Virgin Mary so i asked about that."

"You were seven, how what you know what that meant?"

"I had already had the talk and my mom said i was born 37 years old." I laughed.

"You talk like a grown up!" He laughed too.

"I get that from my brother. I always tried to be like Jesus, I'd help others a lot. I would try to be nice to everyone."

"It shows." He smiled.

"Can you tell me more about vampires?" I asked.

"I think Carlisle should tell you, he knows more about us, and i don't know what all you should know."

"Ok, what about you and Alice's relationship?" I ask.

"It's complicated."

"We have time." Then i saw a ghost with red eyes behind Jasper getting closer.

"Don't move" I whisper.

He panicked. I put a shield up and it made it move. It finally left.

"Bad ghost got close to you we are in a shield though. Where were we? Oh yeah spill the beans." He sighed "ok."

"Us vampires have mates. Rosalie and Emmett are mates and so is Carlisle and Esme. Mates are two pieces of a puzzle. If one dies so does the other. But me and Alice and I are not mates."I gasped.

"How can y'all be mates."

"We'll its hard to explain. She had a vision of her mate and shes already met my mate." He whispered the last part.

"Who? Whats her name?" I asked.

"Promise to not freak out?" I nodded. "You."


	5. Chapter 5

Me and jasper mates? How can that happen? I have to ask Jesus. Just as i thought his name he was there.

"Jasper can i talk to Jesus about it? He's already here." I whisper. He nodded.

"Are we mates?" I ask Jesus.

He stared at me for a long time and then answered. "Yes you too are mates."

I passed out.

When i woke up it was still dark and Jasper was holding me and trying to wake me up.

"How long have i been out?" I asked jasper. Jesus was gone.

"Five minutes. Do you faint alot?" I nodded.

"Im sorry i fainted but thats pretty big news to hear!" I then noticed a cut in my arm still bleeding and after i saw it Jasper did too! Then i realized it was still ripping and a ghost was doing it! When i saw the red eyes and long nails i fainted again.

When i woke up i was at the Cullen's house in Jasper's lap. I looked up and my arm was stitched up. "Finally you are awake, i was getting worried" i heard Jasper's sweet voice.

"What happened?" My voice was a little shaky.

"All the sudden your arm started cutting and when I found out it was it was still being ripped! War happened?"

"A ghost." I whispered. "Somebody doesn't like you. There her right now."

"What? They could hurt you again!" He yelled. Then everybody came in. "What's going on?" I heard repeatedly.

"There's a ghost here. They follow Jasper around and they REALLY don't like him. I have my shield around us so it can't scratch me again." I told them all.

"How can you tell which ones are good and evil?" Carlisle asked.

"Red eyes means bad. If thy get to close to a regular person, i have to find a way to get them away. I've been kicked out of so many place just for saving people. Regular eyes means there ok. Most ghost are really really depressed and a lot of times i help them. I had a friend named David. He had trouble getting to heaven safely. He fought in the war and killed enemy's and they tried to keep them from heaven. He got me to visit his family and boy is it big! I told them i was a medium and only his great grand daughter believed me. A lot of things gapped but that little girl helped me get him to heaven and she didn't even know it!." The. Jesus came. He looked so worried.

"Hold on guys my brothers here. May i talk to him in private? Jasper you can stay though." Everyone nodded and left besides Jasper.

"I come with bad news. There's a war in heaven and a lot of evil spirits are coming to earth. We are giving alot of people gifts and we re goi g to have to send them here to you, Bella." I gasped.

"What is our father doing and when are the people coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. There's about 17 right now."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think i can train 17 at a time! Can i get Alice, Jasper, and Edward to help me because they have gifts too, maybe they can help me?"

"Yes that will work, i can give them extra powers if they want so they can help." Jesus said.

"What if you gave me more powers and one being i can give others powers and take them away too?" I asked.

"Ok i would be okay with that. You take your gifts seriously. You can have that and 2 other powers. I will come back tomorrow, and you can tell me then." Then he vanished.

"He's gone Jasper."

"What just happened?"

After i explained everything i called everyone back in, and explained the situation to them.

"Alice, jasper, and Edward will you help me out?" All three nodded. "Ok. Y'all will also be given new gifts if you want. You can pick your gift of choice. And for the rest of you, you can get gifts later on. You can also choose." I could feel all of there excitement. "I need to get back to Charlie's. Jasper can you take me there?" He nodded.

"Bye guys, thank you all so much!" I hugged Esme. She was my favorite besides Jasper.

"Welcome to the family." Esme whispered in my ear.

When we got to Charlie's i didnt know how sleepy i was till my head hot the pillow and Jasper was trying to leave. I had to make an excuse for him to stay. "Can you stay with me tonight? My arm hurts and your touch makes it better."

"You don't have to do that. Just because we ware mates..." I cut him off.

"Please Jasper." I gave him a look that can get me what ever i want. "Ok ill stay." He climbed in the bed with me and i laid my head on his chest. Why did he have to smell so good.

"Goodnight" he whispered. Then i faded out.

I woke up to jesus waking me up. "There coming in and hour and this might be the last time we talk for a while. The demons are taking over heaven and father. I heard there coming for me next but we will get through this. I've making Charlie win the lottery for money reasons and what do you want for your new powers?" He asked.

"I want to have all of your powers when you get taken to the demon side. They would want your powers and I'd have them." He nodded.

"Good bye sister love you! He hugged me and vanished. And then i let myself cry on Jasper's shoulder.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" He whispered.

"There taking over heaven. And Jesus is next. He's giving me all of his powers. And there coming in an hour." Then the phone rang and i answered it.

"BELLA WE'VE WON THE LOTTERY! 72 MILLION FREAKEN DOLLARS!"

"Really that's great! We're are you? Fishing"

"Yeah bells but we are filthy rich!"

"Yeah dad! Tell me more about it when you get home im going to go hang out with... Alice today so i might not be here when you get home."

"Ok have fun. Bye"

"Bye dad." I shut the phone and Laid with jasper. "Can we just stay like this and talk?"

"Yeah i really dont want to get up right now." I looked at him and started playing with his hair.

"It's so funny." I whispered.

"What?" I could feel is curiosity.

"We haven't know each other what a few hours and we are doing this like we've know eachother for a long time." He nodded and smiled.

"I do love this though."

"Love what?"

"Just me and you laying here. Knowing nobody can hear me talk. In a house full of vampires that dosent happen much." This his phone vibrated and gave it to me after he read it.

You don't think im watching you every move! How sweet! -Alice

"We'll nobody plus one" we laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"So we are mates?" I asked jasper.

"Yeah what do you think?" He asked.

"Idk but i think i can make it work" i smiled.

"Im sure i can too" we hugged and again he smelt so good! He looked me in the eye "we are like beauty and the beast"

"Are you calling me a beast?" He laughed.

"No silly. Your the beauty and I'm the beast."

"Don't call yourself that its more like lion and lamb."

"Let's keep it real." He kissed my cheeks and went to get up.

"No you don't we can still have five minutes." He got back down and was staring at me when his phone vibrated he read it and gave it to me.

More like 2 minutes y'all should just kiss -Alice

I smiled "you gotta love her"

"Yeah what are we going to do in 2 minutes?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I know." I whispered.

"You don't have to say it yet but i can feel the love coming off of you."

"I love you." I whisper.

"I know" he smiled. He was getting a call this time. He answered it and smiled "ok Alice yeah ok yeah ok Alice 2 minutes remember? Ok bye." I laughed.

"What was that?"

"She wants us to kiss." He smiled.

"Then what are you doing over there?" Then we kissed. It felt like forever but it was really a couple of seconds. When we stopped my lips were still tingling.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"As long as you stay with me."

"I can work with that."

When we got to the Cullen's house i realized my powers were coming in.

I fell to the ground and got to a ball. I just started crying. Jesus is gone. My only brother. I feel so sick because i lost my brother for a while and these powers HURT. I passed out.

When i woke up i was still in my ball but jasper was buy me scratching my back. I looked up and jasper had words over his head for a few seconds. It said Jasper Witlock, God of War: 152 years old, grew up in Texas status: good, vampire, Cullen tribe.

I tried to walk away but i have super speed and get there very fast and hide behind a tree. Then i realize i have super strength and the tree falls down and i catch it and through it really far away and run. I don't know where I will go im just running.

After a while Edward catches up with me. He holds my arms to get me to stop and i try to get out but he won't let me so i touched his forehead and out him to sleep for a while and went back to running.

I get tired and stop at a rock and cry. I realize im invisible and see the whole Cullen family running over to me. I get i uninvisible and they see me.

Jasper comes to me and hugs me like he hasn't seen me in years. "What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Jesus is gone. We are loosing. The ghost are going to get stronger and they will take over heaven and earth. I have Jesus's powers right now. He's in prisoned." Whoa! I didn't know i knew that!

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"Help the kids, their parents are all dead. We have to take care of them. What powers do you all want?"

"Extra strength" Emmet yelled.

"Come here." When he came over i touched his forehead and he passed out. At that point Rosalie was next to him. "What happened?"

"It's either him conscience

And in horrible pain or unconscience and no pain."

"Ok" she whispered.

"Who's next?"


End file.
